The Search for Kenobi
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Ben and Rey are about to be married. But before she takes his name, Rey wants to discover and come to terms with her maiden one. So she and her fiancé go on a journey that will eventually lead them to Rey's family... an ancestor who is as much a legend as he is a part of galactic history...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rey stared at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her flowing brown hair and taking in her waifish form in the wedding dress. Her wedding dress. The dress that had actually once belonged to General Leia Organa.

She did not recognize the fairy princess that was apparently her reflection. And if she was being honest with herself, Rey did not feel she deserved to look this pretty.

She was so busy boring her eyes into the ones staring back at her through the glass, that she did not notice the other reflection taking up space in the corner of the mirror.

"You look exquisite." Ben Solo's commentary was drawn forth in a whisper. Nevertheless, his presence made Rey jump. She really should have been more prepared for his intrusion; they did share a Force Bond. Could read each other's thoughts and feelings. Appear to each other even if they were separated by lightyears. In this moment, however, she was very grateful that he was here in the flesh... even if his timing was a little off.

"Ben!" she squealed, spinning around to chide her husband-to-be. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

Ben just smirked, clearly satisfied that he had annoyed her and sauntered over, taking her in his arms. "Oh, that's just an old superstition. Dad never followed it - he barged into my mother's chambers the night before their wedding with Uncle Luke on his back, trying to stop him."

Rey burst out laughing at the image in her head of Han and Luke wrestling with each other - one trying to see his bride, the other trying to keep the groom away from his sister. Her joy quickly faded, however, as she stared up into his face.

"The wedding is in one week," she murmured. "You nervous?"

Ben grinned even more broadly and shook his head. "Absolutely not. I just can't wait to be with you forever."

Rey beamed at him. "Me too." Then she bit her lip. "Only..."

"Only what?" Ben's brow creased, eyes full of concern as he searched her face. "Something's bothering you. I can sense it in your thoughts."

Rey took a deep breath and returned her eyes to his. "Have you written out your vows yet? How do they start?"

Ben quirked an eyebrow at his fiancé and smirked, amused. "Of course. 'I, Ben Solo...' and then I say my piece, which I am leaving as a surprise for you." A moment's silence before he queried. "You?"

Rey nodded. "Mine starts, 'I, Rey of Jakku...' and then I give my vows."

Ben beamed. "Perfect. Nothing wrong with that."

"That's just it, Ben," Rey sighed, stepping out of his embrace and gliding slightly away from him. "There _is_ something wrong with that." She glanced back to him before confiding in a whisper. "I don't have a last name to give in my vows."

Ben chuckled, and taking her hand, rubbed his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly. "And _that's_ what's bothering you?"

"Yes," Rey admitted, gazing at him. "Doesn't it bother _you_?"

Ben frowned. "Should it? It doesn't." He shook his head to clear it. "Rey," and his voice was soothing. "Everyone else might think you come from nothing, but what is the one thing I've always told you?"

Rey sighed. "I am not nothing to you."

"And you never will be," Ben whispered. "Besides, what's in a name, especially a last one? In any event, moments after we give our vows, you will have a last name: Solo."

Rey's eyes shone as she imagined that moment. "And I can hardly wait! But... I have always wanted to find out my family name. My last name. My identity. My... family." Her eyes flitted downwards self-consciously. "Even if it will just turn out to be my maiden name, it would mean a lot to me... if I could just _know_." She forced her gaze to return to him, willing Ben to understand.

Ben's brow was creased, his mouth in a tight line - his usual expression whenever he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke:

"If it would give you closure, would you want to go search for answers about your family?"

Rey stared at him, overwhelmed by his selflessness, his willingness to give. His generosity was something that would probably never cease to amaze her, even after his return to the Light side had faded long into the past. "Yes."

"Even if that meant postponing our wedding?"

"No," Rey amended quickly. She pressed a hand into his chest and stared deep into his eyes. "I would love to know my last name, discover my family. But not at the expense of our wedding." All at once, a plan began to fall into her head. "We could leave first thing tomorrow; take this week to find answers. And if, at the end of the week, we still have not discovered who I am, we just come back here and get married and I become Mrs. Ben Solo. Deal?"

Ben thought about it. Gradually, a glint began to peer in his eye. The glint of adventure.

"Deal," he affirmed. And the couple kissed chastely.

* * *

There was a reason that Rey decided to wait until the next day for her and Ben to depart on their sleuthing mission. Because that night was the night of Ben's bachelor party. Poe Dameron and Finn and Chewbacca were taking him out for a joyride on the _Millennium Falcon_ , to hit some of the dive bars on various Inner Rim worlds.

Now as they flew along, Finn broke out some bottles of Coreillian liquor from a back cabinet on the famed freighter. "It's a party now, gentlemen!"

"Aw yeah! Jackpot, baby! Show it!" Poe goaded.

"It's right here!" Finn laughed.

"Show it!"

"Right here!"

"Show it!"

Finn frowned. "It's right there," and he thrust it under Poe's nose, not exactly understanding the joke the Resistance commander was trying to land. In the co-pilot's seat, Chewbacca gave a roar of laughter.

From his perch in the backseat, Ben Solo said nothing, only giving the slightest of smiles at the antics of his new friends. He knew he should be enjoying one of his last nights as a single man, but his thoughts instead kept shifting back to Rey. It was a good thing he had shut off their Bond, just for tonight - if his bride knew what he was thinking, she would be upset he was not focusing his energies on having a good time.

Poe noticed the former Supreme Leader's odd silence. "What's the matter, Solo?" The hotshot pilot had yet to call Ben by his first name, a reflection of the hero's struggle to accept Ben's turn to the Light Side of the Force. Aw, well. Baby steps.

Ben shrugged. "I had an interesting talk with Rey today."

Finn nearly dropped the bottles of liquor and shattered them, as he unnecessarily panicked. "What's wrong? She's not getting cold feet, is she?"

"No," Ben shook his head.

"Are you?"

"Of course not! It's just..." Ben sighed. "She was all worried about the delivery of her wedding vows. She got hung up on the fact that she doesn't have a last name to give..."

Poe frowned as he gave a slight turn of the _Falcon's_ wheel. "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that it didn't bother me," Ben explained.

"As well it shouldn't," Finn agreed. "Besides, a few moments after that, you'll both be man and wife, and she'll be Rey Solo."

"That's just what I said!" Ben concurred, exasperated. "But..." And he said the last in a rush. "She wants to spend this next week seeking answers about her family. See if she can uncover her last name and where she comes from."

The other men swiveled around in their seats to stare. "But... the wedding..." Poe protested.

"We're not postponing the wedding," Ben shook his head reassuringly. "Rey has no intention of doing that to everyone. She just wants to see if we can't uncover who she is over this next week. And if it turns out we can't, we come right back and get married and she finally _has_ a last name: Solo."

Finn frowned. "And let me guess: you've already agreed to this plan that sounds really, _really_ dangerous."

"Of course!" Ben returned the frown. "I don't expect there to be any danger, Finn. And even if there is some, Rey and I will protect one another. All I ever want is to make Rey happy. And if possibly finding her family name is what will make her happy and at peace enough to marry me, then that's what I'm gonna do!"

Chewbacca gave a howl that sounded in Wookie like, _'Hear, hear!'_

Poe gave the matter a little more thought before finally smiling. "You know... you're a good man, Solo, I mean... _Ben_." His grin grew a little wider. "May the Force be with you - _both_ of you."

And Ben smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Ahch-To and lightyears away from where her fiancé was gallivanting, Rey was enjoying her own bachelorette party. The festivities involved Lieutenant Connix, Rose and some of the other female Resistance officers treating the Jedi bride-to-be with a do-it-yourself fashion show and spa treatment. Who knew the thala-siren's green milk made for a great soaker?

"You're getting married in a week!" Connix squealed. "Time to pull out all the stops!"

"And divulge all the secrets!" Rose added. "Rey: is he really good in bed?"

"Rose!" Rey squeaked, turning a faint shade of pink. "We've always said that we are going to wait until after the wedding!"

It was true, Rey did enjoy hanging out with her friends. She actually didn't have many friends who were girls, so the chance to indulge in feminine fantasies and talk - something she had never been afforded while growing up on Jakku - was welcome. Even so, her conversation with Ben earlier kept plaguing on her mind. So much so, that she felt the need to ask:

"Does it bother any of you girls that I don't have a maiden name?"

Rose and Connix looked at each other, thrown by the question.

"No. Why should it?" Rose frowned. A beat, and then: "Did Ben say something?"

"No," Rey quickly amended. "In fact, he made it clear my last name didn't bother him, when I brought it up. But….. I still want to know, if I can find the answers. So….. we are going to take this week to go searching. And if we can't find the answers about my family, we come back and get married on schedule. What do you gals think?"

Rose and Connix looked at each other, thinking it over. Finally, Connix smiled.

"Then, we will support you. May the Force be with you, Rey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Rey wandered into the kitchen, adjusting her nightgown and yawning heavily. As she turned to the kitchen counter and prepared making breakfast, she suddenly heard a loud and drawn-out howl._

 _"RARRRRR!"_

 _Rey jumped about a foot in the air and instinctively reached for her lightsaber that, at any other time, would have been clipped right to her belt. Except it wasn't there. And it wasn't a fearsome monster, or even a playful Chewbacca, that had terrorized her. It was her nine-year-old son, cracking up at the family table over the startled face his mother made._

 _Rey sighed, her breathing and heart rate returning to normal, as she frowned at the young boy, her hands on her hips._ _ **"Ani..."**_

 ** _"Oh, come on, Mom!"_** _Anakin Solo cackled._ _ **"You should have seen the look on your face!"**_

 _Rey just shook her head and returned her focus to cooking breakfast._ _ **"I really shouldn't have you play with Chewbacca. He's not the most... consistent influence..."**_

 ** _"Who's not the most consistent influence?"_** _Ben Solo hummed, as he now strolled in from outside, five-year-old Padme on his arm. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist from behind._

 _Rey turned around in his embrace and smiled up at him impishly._ _ **"You."**_

 _Ben just smirked._ _ **"You forget, dear, that we share a Force Bond. I know you were talking about Chewie."**_

 _"Hmmm," Rey hummed, pecking his lips lightly._ _ **"And I know that you need to discipline your son."**_

Rey awoke from the dream in some halfway land between contentment and suddenness, as she now felt her fiancé sink into the bed they already shared beside her. Normally, they would wait until after the wedding, but in the years that they had been together, neither had enjoyed sleeping alone. The nightmares were too unforgiving. Rey buried her face back into the pillow and willed herself back into sleep, just so she could again dream about her and Ben's children... _their_ children...

* * *

The very next morning, Rey and Ben departed on their journey aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Their first stop was the most obvious: Jakku, Rey's home world. The plains of sand, as far as the eye could see, sucked Rey and Ben's legs deep into their grip. The sand got everywhere it could reach - into their clothes, onto their skin. Having grown up in such a desolate environment, Rey was used to the discomfort. But poor Ben was itching and scratching everywhere the sand invaded. Even worse, he was wearing black, so he absorbed all the heat from the sun.

It was a relief when the couple finally reached Niima Outpost, where Rey had once made her living. Rey marched right up to Unkar Plutt's stall and looked the old dealer dead in the eye.

"What are you doing back here, Jedi?" Unkar glowered at her.

Rey did not flinch. "I need you to answer one simple question: who were the people who sold me to you? My parents. What were their names?"

Unkar shrugged. "Why do you need to know? You're marrying him, ain't you?" And he gestured at Ben. "It's all over the Holonet."

Ben now inserted himself into the conversation. "Who were they? Tell us," he entreated. When Unkar did not provide an answer forthwith, Ben felt his temper evaporate faster than the erosion of a fuse. Seizing the sleazy dealer by the throat, he ignited his red lightsaber and pointed it right at Unkar's chin. "TELL US NOW!"

"Ben," Rey's soothing call of his name calmed him the way nothing else could, causing all the muscles in Ben's body to relax. Yet he still did not lower the saber, which he could see was now having the desired effect on Unkar Plutt.

"All right, I'll tell you! Her mother was a woman who went by the name of Kira. And her husband - Rey's father - was a junk trader known as Dli-Mon Kenobi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why are we going to Tatooine?" Rey frowned, as Ben steered the _Millennium Falcon_ back into space. She checked the readouts of the planet that Ben had plugged in as their coordinates when they had returned to the ship. "It just looks like a sister planet of Jakku. More desert."

She received no reply, consistent with how unusually silent Ben had been since they had left Niima Outpost. When Unkar Plutt had given him the name of Rey's father, the young Solo's eyes had gone wide, and he had proceeded to prepare for the next steps in their journey without a word. Even his thoughts were closed off from Rey, which should have annoyed her, but instead just made her more concerned.

"Ben?" The gentle call of his name worked wonders on her fiancé's countenance like nothing else; she could see him physically relax, even if only slightly. "Why are we going to Tatooine?"

Ben sighed heavily. "Because," he explained. "It has an important place in Jedi history. My family's history... and yours. My grandfather was born there. My uncle was raised there until he was 19. And, if what Unkar said is true, and my hunch is correct, _your_ grandfather lived in exile there, as one of the greatest former Jedi in history."

Rey's eyes widened in absolute astonishment. "My _grandfather_?" she breathed. "One of the greatest Jedi... in history?"

"In history," Ben repeated, and his voice was gravely serious. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also known as... Ben Kenobi. One of the few survivors of the Great Jedi Purge. The man who trained my grandfather and my uncle in the ways of the Force. The man for whom I was named."

Rey gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. And all at once, a voice flashed into her brains, one of the many voices she had heard when she had touched Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. _Rey?... These are your first steps..._ "What... what happened to him?"

Ben's gaze snapped over to her, and he actually smiled. "Now _that_ , my beloved wife-to-be, is quite a story. And unfortunately, I am not in a position to tell you _all_ of it. But we will uncover the whole truth. I promise you."

Jumping to hyperspace allowed the couple to arrive in Tatooine airspace in only a few galactic hours. They touched down on the outskirts of...

"Mos Eisley spaceport?"

Ben nodded towards his lover. "The stories of the Skywalkers and Kenobis converge here more than any other place in the galaxy. We are going to investigate here and see if we can find anyone who knew your grandfather when he was exiled here. Or at least, knew _of_ him."

The walk to Mos Eisley did not take nearly as long as the one to Niima Outpost. Everywhere they went, the galaxy's power couple received shocked stares, but Rey had learned to not let the fame bother her. Following Ben into a bar meant for more wealthy socialites, she watched as her fiancé engaged the bartender.

"We're looking for someone with information about the Skywalker and Kenobi families," and Ben flashed some money at the bartender to indicate he and Rey would pay handsomely.

The bartender smiled. "You might check at the Banai estate. Right on the edge of town. You can't miss it."

"Thanks a lot," Ben nodded his gratitude. With a jerk of his head, he indicated for Rey to follow him.

The Banai estate was a ostentatious castle set on a high dune, not far from other stone mansions that looked largely abandoned and in various stages of disrepair, so that the only active residence in these parts stuck out like a sore thumb. Ben pointed to the abandoned castles.

"Those once belonged to the Hutts."

Rey frowned. "What are the Hutts?" But Ben didn't answer as they approached the large, oaken front doors. The young Solo knocked with purpose, until a gentleman answered the door.

The caller had brown skin, even deeper brown eyes and tufts of grey hair that Rey noticed were still streaked with some black. His face was wrinkly, but in a friendly way; if Rey had to estimate his age, he looked to be about in his mid-to-late seventies, maybe pushing eighty. Upon setting eyes on Ben, the gentleman frowned and peered closer. He even took Ben's chin in his hand and turned the young Solo's face this way and that. At last:

"Anakin? Are you in there?"

Baffled, Ben gave no reply, and the gentleman finally released him. After a long moment, he smiled. "I always wondered when you would come." He held out a hand. "Kitster Chanchani Banai, at your service."

* * *

"I was born a slave, the same as your grandfather, young Solo," Kitster explained, as he led Ben and Rey into a fancy dining hall and poured them both a glass of fine Tatooinian wine. "He was my best friend growing up."

Rey stared in disbelief. "You mean to say that Anakin Skywalker was once... a _slave_?"

Kitster nodded grimly. "He never liked to be referred to in that way. He would always insist that he was a person first." His eyes grew wistful. "He had a lot fire in him, Anakin did. If he hadn't gotten out of that life, his spirit could have gotten him into a lot of trouble. Course..." and his gaze shifted over to Ben. "It did get him into trouble anyway."

Ben did not seem moved by Kitster's revelations, nor the implication behind some of the old man's words. "How did you know who I was? That I'm related to Anakin?"

Kitster smiled. "You have his eyes." His brow creased as he thought harder. "The shape of the face, in some respects. And his spirit, oh yes, his spirit. It helped him to stand out... and caught the attention of the Jedi."

Here, Rey perked up. "The Jedi discovered him. Tell me, did one of them go by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Kitster's eyes went wide, even as he frowned. "No... the Jedi who came for Anakin, and I'll never forget it, his name was Qui-Gon Jinn. Long beard, a fine head of hair. Very somber and stoic. He stayed with Anakin and his mother for a few days. But... I remember..." His wrinkles contracted deeply as he worked hard to retrieve what must be a distant memory. "I remember Qui-Gon talking to someone named Obi-Wan on a comlink. Perhaps he was a Jedi associate stationed close by. But nobody by the name of Kenobi ever entered Mos Eisley... at least not until..."

Rey leaned forward, on the edge of her seat. "Until what?"

Kitster nodded and gave a wave of his hand, as he moved to continue his story. "Qui-Gon Jinn freed Anakin from slavery by tricking his owner into a bet on a podrace - a very fast and loose form of racing involving small aircraft... and a _lot_ of gambling. The Boonta Eve Podrace was the most famous around these parts, but it was discontinued when the original Empire took over. Anyway, Anakin won that very race, and with it, his freedom. Meanwhile, I continued to grow up a slave, bouncing around under the ownership of the Hutts - a powerful crime lord species that pretty much ruled this planet and system until, oh... a little before you youngins were born. In those days, the Hutts acquired as many slaves as they could so that we could be counted, and taxed."

Ben frowned, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Taxed?"

"It means we had to pay money to the Hutts," Kitster explained. "Almost all of our earnings went back to them."

"I know what it means..." Ben scoffed, offended, but fell silent when Rey shushed him.

"Eventually, my last owner freed me, and I began working as a majordomo at various Mos Espan estates. There, I made my fortune, and eventually retired here." Kitster gestured around him. "During my career... the Jedi fell. And the Empire rose to power. For a long time, I believed that Anakin had been lost in the slaughter. But over the years... I heard rumors... about Anakin becoming a powerful Sith... seated at the right hand of the Emperor. And with these stories... strange stories... legends... happenings out near the Western Dune Sea... the Jundland Wastes. And every story was traced back to one name."

"Kenobi," Rey breathed.

"Kenobi," Kitster nodded. "Everyone knew him as Old Ben Kenobi. A hermit, lone wolf. He kept to himself mostly, unless there were scuffles with the moisture farmers and Tusken Raiders, particularly near the Lars ranch. Kenobi always took a special interest in that farm."

Ben nodded. "My uncle grew up on the Lars farm."

"Ah," Kitster nodded. "That explains it, then. Probably protecting Luke Skywalker, is that right?"

"Yes," Ben nodded.

"Eventually, not long after the destruction of the First Death Star, we learned that Ben Kenobi had disappeared. Gone off-planet, around the destruction of Alderaan. He never returned. Old bastard is probably long dead by now."

"He is," Ben confirmed. "He was killed in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader."

Kitster drew his face into a tight line, his eyes wide. And he shook his head. "Poor, poor Anakin..."

"Mr. Banai," Rey ventured. "You say that Obi-Wan Kenobi lived out near... the Jundland Wastes?"

Kitster nodded. "A desolate, wild area. Plenty of wild creatures. Crawling with Sand People - another name for Tusken Raiders, mind. They say his old hut is still out that way, just sitting there, abandoned. By why such an interest in Kenobi, child?"

Rey stood to her full height, even as her head swam with the information Kitster had revealed. Her ancestor - the Jedi survivor... her ancestor - the hero... Her ancestor - the outlaw, watching from afar her future uncle by marriage... Her ancestor - killed at the hands of Darth Vader, the grandfather of the man she loved, in a brave last stand. _He must have been so scared... living all those years alone in the wilderness ... then facing down a Sith..._ "Because... I think he might be my grandfather."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ben and Rey said goodbye to Kitster and rented an old sand speeder in Mos Eisley. Ben then piloted it out past the Western Dune Sea, towards the Jundland Wastes. Eventually, the couple reached an old stone hut, with the roof partially caved in. A stone marker indicated the spot, on which was engraved, HERE LIVED OBI-WAN "BEN" KENOBI, AN ALLEGED JEDI SURVIVOR.

"Kitster did say it had become a forbidden tourist attraction, almost," Rey pointed out.

"For anyone stupid enough to come out this far," Ben mused. He and Rey exited the sand speeder, and approached the small abode.

"Do you think there's anything left in here?" Rey wondered aloud. "It's been empty for three, almost four decades."

Ben shrugged. "Maybe."

The hut was covered with layers and layers of dust, collected through the many years. The small kitchen still had some cracked plates and cups scattered along the counter. A vaporator sat in one corner. In another, Rey spied a wooden chest, not unlike the one she had encountered in Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana. Tentatively opening it, she found a hologram disk. Holding it up in front of Ben, she said grimly, "It's time to find out what went on here. Who my grandfather was."

* * *

The first hologram message featured a woman with flaming red hair down to her shoulders.

 _"Dear Kenobi, I send this to you with great gratitude. Thank you for coming to the aid of Mandalore. My people are forever in your debt. And I know it must be difficult for you to travel off of whatever dump you are hiding in. A Jedi on the run must not be an easy life. And... I appreciate your visit with me afterwards, to help rebuild. It was a great source of comfort to me."_

The hologram now shifted; Rey and Ben noted on the date of transmission that time had jumped forward by several years.

 _"Dear Kenobi, I have recorded this message a thousand times, but could never find the right words until now: We have a son. His name is Dli-Mon. Dli-Mon Kenobi. I wanted him to keep his father's name. He is like you in so many ways: loyal, sometimes rash. And I know the Force is strong with him. I am doing my best to raise him, but he is an undisciplined boy. Easily distracted and not focused. I know you have your mission, but if you might help me in any way to help ground our son with new purpose, it would really help me."_

This time, there was a recorded reply, but with no image of the Jedi Master - only the sound of his voice:

 _"Dear Bo-Katan, I think of you often. I am filled with great shock, and yet hope, that I have a son. I know it is not the Jedi way to produce offspring, but the old ways are dead and gone now. Dli-Mon might serve as a hope for the galaxy, just as my young charge here in my exile will someday soon be."_

"Luke," Rey breathed, but Ben half-heartedly shushed her.

 _"Tell Dli-Mon to trust in the Living Force, and it will guide him where he is meant to go."_

Bo-Katan now gave one final message. It was many years later, from how her image was projected - there were clear lines of age in her face, and the date of the message was after the Battle of Yavin.

 _"Dear Kenobi: Dli-Mon has run away. Shut me out. I have felt him disconnect from the Force; he has forsaken it. He wants to find his own way, and in his mind, he believes he can find that by running away from his legacy. Running away from you. Last I heard, he has fled to a desert planet... Jakku, I think its name is. I hope you are well, and happy, wherever you are."_

"There's no reply," Rey observed, as the image winked out.

Ben smiled sadly. "No, there wouldn't be, would there? I think Dli-Mon - your father - got to Jakku, became a junk trader, met Kira and they had you. Then, eventually, they sold you for drinking money so they could get off-planet." He chuckled. "Perhaps so he could keep running from his name. I find it terribly ironic that he ended up on _another_ rock of a sand planet. And also that he never changed his last name. Maybe he thought, in some ways, he could still profit more from having that name, even if he was trying to run away from everything his father stood for."

Suddenly, a voice echoed from behind them: "Now you know."

Rey spun around and gasped at what she saw: an ethereal blue glow of a figure - a Human Male - with a beard and mustache. He looked to be middle-age, perhaps a representation of him while he was in the midst of his exile.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master and hero. The Jedi who was her...

"Oh, Grandfather!" And Rey threw herself at the Force Ghost and came apart in his arms, sobbing. Obi-Wan held her grimly and sadly, and it was clear, even as an apparition, that he was trying to keep his own emotions in check. Drawing away from the embrace, he kissed his granddaughter's forehead tenderly.

"Rey: you have a chance to continue the Kenobi name and legacy in a way my son - your father - never could. He threw it away, but _you_ can reclaim it. Continue the Jedi, but not in the dogmatic ways that I learned, and passed on to Luke. Forge a new path for the Kenobis, and Solos, and anyone else who might make their mark on the galaxy." And his gaze now shifted to Ben, who for some reason was unable to look the old man in the eye.

"Ben Solo," Obi-Wan spoke. "You are like your grandfather Anakin in many ways, it's true. But you also have gone beyond him in a way he only dreamed of near the end of his life. You returned to the Light. And you have protected my granddaughter. Completed her. That much I can see." And he smiled at the couple, his smile - in its own little way - blessing their union of two great families. "Take care of her, you understand me? You are my namesake, after all. And Kenobis - and Skywalkers - take care of each other."

Ben finally willed his eyes to meet Obi-Wan's, and he nodded. "I will... Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and turned back to Rey. "Bless you, my grandchild. I only wish that I had lived, and had a better relationship with my son, to see you myself. I am so _proud_ of you. And I will always be with you, just like the Force. It binds us together. If ever you should need me, I _will_ come."

And he disappeared.

* * *

Days later, on the planet of Ahch-To, with the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker officiating, Ben and Rey exchanged their vows.

"I, Ben Solo, take you to be my wife. To honor as a treasure greater than all the riches of the Outer Rim and all the stars in the sky. And may we be together until the Force do us part."

Rey beamed up at him. "I, Rey Kenobi, promise to love and cherish you and honor you. I take you as my husband, and may I be faithful until the sands of Jakku are washed away."

Luke smiled between the couple. "And on that note, I now pronounce both of you husband and wife." He nudged Ben. "Well, kiss her, you nerfherder."

And so, Ben and Rey shared their wedding kiss and were married. With their marriage and union, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker and the granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi became family and brought Balance to the Force.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually like the Rey Kenobi theory, because, if it turns out to come true in Episode IX and is handled correctly, it could fit all the pieces of Rey's puzzle nicely: we would still get our #Reylo (PLEASE GOD!), her parents could still technically be "nobody," and she could still be descended from someone important.**


End file.
